The goal of the proposed research is to conduct a clinical study which will determine whether measures of oculomotor function constitute a useful index of the pathophysiologic process in Graves dysthyroid ophthalmopathy. These data may form the basis for a more rational clinical classification of Graves ophthalmopathy than now exists. This study will correlate measures of oculomotor function with quantitative parameters of currently used clinical tests -- computerized axial tomography (CT scanning) and clinical examination. If eye movement recordings are validated as providing a sensitive index of the pathologic orbital process in Graves' Disease, this tool can become the basis for study of the type and timing of therapeutic interventions. Likewise, new modalities of therapy can be quantitatively assessed. Through these future types of studies, the disabling complications of Graves ophthalmopathy may be optimally treated or prevented. If this disease can be successfully evaluated with eye movement recordings, then other orbital diseases can be investigated.